Ouka Tenjouin
Ouka Tenjouin, better known by her Valkyrie codename Ouka Honda, is the "finisher" of the Valkyrie contingent that made their début at West Genetics. She's said to represent the very spirit of the Valkyries. Background Ouka's aunt is revealed to be Kazuha and Kazuya's mother, which would make her their cousin. It is also revealed that she was arranged to marry Kazuya by his grandfather, Gengo Aoi, whom she feels rules over the Aoi and Tenjouin families. Appearance Ouka's resemblance to Kazuha is uncanny, save for her dark blue eyes and the pink ribbon she wears in the left side of her hair. Her Valkyrie uniform is coloured navy blue. Personality She seems to act quite confrontational, as she makes disparaging remarks about Satellizer and Rana, and essentially all Pandoras in general. She believes she is the only one who can take care of Kazuya, and gets even more aggressive when anyone discerns her true motives and feelings about him. Story Valkyrie Introduction Arc Ouka Tenjouin is one of the five Valkyries introduced as part of the newly implemented Valkyrie Project, where these girls use Injection Stigmata, as opposed to Natural Stigmata. She appears alongside her four comrades at West Genetics in a demonstration of their power where they fight an S-Class Nova; the five of them alone. She with the girls jump out if a plane from an high altitude without any sort of landing equipment. Ouka, however, does have some sort of weapon already prepared, which is not used until much later. While each of the girls initially display their ability to use the Valkyrie Scud, which enables them to glide by producing wing-like extensions from their skirts, Ouka is the only one who does not display her combat abilities, while the other girls either flaunt their Volt Weapons, use their unique Accel, or deflect attacks; this is something Satellizer L. Bridget notices while the other girls fight. However, after a few seconds, Ouka's bladed weapon fully emerged, she charged forth at incredible speed, leaped high into the air, and rendered the Type S replicate one head shorter. After it was felled, all the Valkyries unmask themselves, and Ouka is recognized by Kazuya. Later, she and her fellow Valkyries encounter Satellizer, Rana, and Kazuya at the stadium, where she reveals herself as Kazuya's cousin along with being his fiancée. She then orders the two girls not to bother Kazuya any longer, which incenses Kazuya to no end. Kazuya blurted out that his sister died because his grandfather used her. This shocked everyone but Ouka, who calmly replied that it happened because Kazuha ignored Gengo's orders during the 8th Nova Clash. And when Kazuya declared that marriages shouldn't be predetermined and that people should marry who they truly love, she asked if she could've married him if she truly loved him, which gave Kazuya pause. She then blurts out that if she loved him she wouldn't even think of marrying him, and not to mistake her with those "frivolous women" (Satellizer and Rana, the former of which was not amused). She concluded by saying what her "Onii-sama" (Kazuya) thought was irrelevant, all that mattered was the arrangement between them. Abilities Like her fellow Valkyries, she also has the Valkyrie Scud, which acts as a parachute as well as a personal gravity manipulator. She also has the most powerful Tachyon Accel of the team, Octuple Tachyon, but it needs to be charged before she can employ it. Hence why she seems to act as the "finisher" of the group. When Ouka prepares the launch her Octuple Tachyon she remains static for a short time. Upon it's complete charge, her Volt Weapons' front blade, which strikes a close resemblance to Satella's Volt Weapon "Nova Blood", unsheathes to a lengthy extend and allows Ouka to build up enough force in her forward inertia, to completely decimate the Type-S replicate. Shortly after her, it re-sheaths under the adage of: "time out". Relationships Gengo Aoi He became her grandfather when her aunt married Aoi's still unnamed son. She believes both families are subject to Gengo's will. Kazuha Aoi She is Kazuha's cousin, whom she refers to as "Nee-sama" (older sister). Their actual relationship has yet to be shown. Kazuya Aoi She is Kazuya's cousin, though she refers to him as "Onii-sama" (older brother). She is also his fiancée, though her groom is notably reluctant on the issue. Trivia Ouka's nationality and Valkyrie alias originate from the Japanese auto-mobile manufacturer Honda. Category:Character Category:Valkyrie